What's Left Of Me
by LizArianaJadeCat
Summary: Everyone feels bad for Jade after the break up, but what about Beck? Set after The Worst Couple.


_Some more inspiration hit a while ago and this was the result!_

_I know everyone hates Beck for not opening the door, but here's what happens after he gets home._

_The song is What's Left Of Me by Nick Lachey, here: .com/watch?v=NmP-nAu5j_c_

_It's one of my favourite songs and I suggest listening to it before you read :)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>What's Left Of Me<p>

_Watched my life pass me by_

_in the rearview mirror_

_Pictures frozen in time_

_are becoming clearer_

Beck enters his RV with a loud sigh and slams the door behind him, sliding down it and landing on the floor. His head falls into his hands and he curses under his breath as he relives the happenings of the night.

What did he do?

He doesn't even want to think about what he did. But just to recap; he ruined possibly the best thing that ever happened to him. He ended his three year long relationship with Jade. He groans at that thought, even her name makes his heart hurt.

Beck sighs to himself and stands up from the carpeted floor of his RV and begins to pace back and forth, pulling at his already messed up hair as a punishment. Suddenly, his phone buzzes in his pocket. He frantically pulls it out in hope that it's Jade. But he is disappointed when he reads the text:

**From: Cat**

**You really are a jerk.**

That kills him even more. Cat, sweet innocent Cat who never judges people or speaks a mean word about anyone called him a jerk. He tugs on his hair roughly as he contemplates what to do, when suddenly his phone buzzes again.

**From: Tori**

**I don't want to be the bad guy or take sides, but Jade is crying her heart out over here.**

**How could you do this?**

That did it. He squeezes his eyes shut before hurling his phone across the RV. He knew he would regret that later, but right now he didn't care. If there was one thing that he ever promised himself, it was that he would never _ever_ hurt Jade.

But he did.

He hurt the one person that he had ever truly loved. That he _still_ loved. He collapses down onto his bed and buries his face in his hands.

Why didn't he open the door?

He was just tired of fighting, but he didn't want them to be over. That was the last thing he wanted. Maybe... maybe she would take him back. He almost laughed at the false hope he had. _Yeah right. Jade's at Tori's house crying her heart out right now, and she never cries. She's never going to take you back, you jerk._

_I don't wanna waste another day_

_stuck in the shadow of my mistakes_

He misses her. Already. It's not even been two hours, and he already misses her. He needs her.

* * *

><p>The next day, Beck doesn't leave his RV. He's thankful that it's the weekend so he doesn't need to see or talk to anyone. Apart from Jade. He would give his right arm just to be able to talk to her and explain himself. But he can't. He can only feel sorry for himself.<p>

Throughout the night, he tried texting her, calling her, everything. But she wouldn't answer. She was avoiding him, and she had every right to. But _God,_ he would do anything just to talk to her.

_I've been dying inside_

_little by little_

_Nowhere to go_

_But going outta my mind_

_An endless circle_

As he lies in bed, flicking through pictures on his now dented phone - a result of last night's rage - he hears a noise outside and sighs, thinking it's that damn racoon thats been forriging for the last week and a half. So he gets up, ready to yell at it as he opens the door.

But he stops dead.

It's not the racoon.

It's Jade.

She gasps as he opens the door, not expecting him to be in. They lock eyes and stare at each other for a moment, before she turns and begins to walk away quickly. Beck's eyes widen and he calls her name, running after her, not caring that he's in his pyjamas.

Jade keeps walking, ignoring him the best she can, which is hard considering that she still loves him deep down. He catches her hand and drags her back to him. She gasps as she is pulled into his chest.

_Running from my self until,_

_You gave me a reason for standing still_

"Let me go" she whimpers, unable to look him in the eye as she talks to him. "I don't want to talk to you!" she cries. Beck's heart breaks even more as she tries to get away. He holds her still as she struggles until she gives in and looks up at him.

"Why are you here?" he asks softly, genuinely wondering why she had suddenly appeared outside his RV.

She thinks about her answer carefully before responding with a nod of her head towards the RV. Beck frowns in confusion before following her gaze to the door of his RV.

His face falls as he notices something hanging on the handle of the door. He squints his eyes to see what it is, and his eyes become saddened.

It's her version of the matching necklace they have. It's hanging on the oustide handle of the door, discarded.

He turns back to her, "No," he whispers, he begs.

_Now I'm broken,_

_And I'm faded,_

_I'm half the man I thought I would be:_

_But you can have what's left of me_

She stares at him, unsure of what do to. "You broke my heart," she finally whispers, her eyes tearing up.

Right now, Beck wants to shoot himself, but that would probably ruin this one moment of hope, this one chance he has.

"I love you. I still love you. I'll always love you. I'll never stop loving you. I swear... I need you," he begs, hope shining in his eyes.

Jade wants to yell at him, hit him, walk away from him. But the truth is, she still loves him too. Even though he broke her heart last night, she can't imagine being without him. Ever. She bites her lip as she looks into his hopeful eyes.

_Take what's left_

_Of this man_

_Make me whole_

_Once again_

Suddenly, she leans up and crashes her lips to his, forgetting about their fight from the night before. This was all she wanted. Forever. Just him and her. Together.

Beck can feel nothing but happiness at that moment. Never again, he swore to himself. Never again would he do that. Never again would he let her get to ten. Never again would he not open the door.

Never.

_I've been dying inside you see_

_I'm going out of my mind_

_Out of my mind_

_I'm just running in circles all the time_

_Will you take what's left of me?_


End file.
